The present invention pertains to processes and apparatus for making garments, and more particularly to processes and apparatus for making prefastened and refastenable garments.
Garments such as disposable absorbent garments have numerous applications including diapers, training pants, feminine care products, and adult incontinence products. The typical disposable absorbent garment is formed as a composite structure including an absorbent assembly disposed between a liquid permeable bodyside liner and a liquid impermeable outer cover. These components can be combined with other materials and features such as elastic materials and containment structures to form a product that is specifically suited to its intended purposes.
Manufacturing techniques for making conventional garments are in some respects inadequate for making new product forms, such as prefastened and refastenable garments. Hence, what is lacking and needed in the art are processes and apparatus for making garments, and in particular for making prefastened and refastenable garments such as disposable absorbent garments.
In response to the above-referenced unfulfilled need in the art, new processes and apparatus for making garments have been discovered. In one aspect, the invention concerns a method for positioning side panels during manufacture of a pant. An embodiment of the method comprises transporting a pant in a machine direction thus defining a pant transport plane and a z-direction perpendicular to the pant transport plane. The pant can comprise at least one waist region having opposite side panels. The method also comprises positioning the side panels within fluid flow devices, where each fluid flow device defines a side panel transport path which is disposed at an angle with respect to the pant transport plane. In this way, the side panels can move in the z-direction while the pant is transported in the machine direction and the side panels reside within the fluid flow devices.
Another embodiment of the method for positioning side panels during manufacture of a pant comprises transporting a pant in a machine direction thus defining a pant transport plane and a z-direction perpendicular to the pant transport plane. The pant can comprise at least one waist region comprising opposite side panels. In this embodiment, the side panels are positioned within fluid flow devices located on opposite sides of a machine center line. Each fluid flow device is oriented at an angle with respect to the pant transport plane such that at least laterally outward portions of the side panels move in the z-direction and toward the machine center line while the pant is transported in the machine direction and the side panels reside within the fluid flow devices.
The z-direction movement can be useful in many embodiments, but may be particularly useful where the side panels include fastening components and it is desired to move the fastening components closer together in the transverse direction. For instance, the fastening components can be positioned closer together by creating an elevation difference between portions of the waist region containing the fastening components and another portion of the waist region. In particular embodiments, the fastening components can be disposed in the side panels, and the absorbent chassis and/or side panels can be repositioned to create an elevation difference between at least a portion of the absorbent chassis and the side panels.
In some embodiments of the present method, at least portions of the side panels are allowed to move inward toward the machine center line while the pant is transported in the machine direction and the side panels reside within the fluid flow devices. This inward movement can be useful in preparing the side panels for attachment to the opposite waist region. At other points in the process which are described in greater detail below, the side panels can be maintained at a constant cross-machine direction position while the pant is transported in the machine direction.
Hence, another aspect of the invention concerns methods for making prefastened and refastenable pants. An embodiment of the method comprises transporting a folded pant in a machine direction thus defining a pant transport plane and a z-direction perpendicular to the pant transport plane. The folded pant can have opposite first and second waist regions in facing relation, with the first waist region comprising first side panels and the second waist region comprising second side panels. The first side panels can comprise initially inward-facing fastening components and the second side panels can comprise initially outward-facing fastening components. The method includes inverting the initially outward-facing fastening components. Additionally, the first side panels are transported within fluid flow devices in the z-direction away from the pant transport plane while the folded pant is transported in the machine direction. The first side panels can be transferred from the fluid flow devices to side panel transfer devices, upon which the first side panels can be transported on the side panel transfer devices in the z-direction toward the pant transport plane while the folded pant is transported in the machine direction. The initially inward-facing and initially outward-facing fastening components can then be engaged with one another.
In particular embodiments, the initially inward-facing fastening components can be separated from one another by an initial distance and the initially outward-facing fastening components can be separated from one another by substantially the same initial distance. In the context of the present invention, the distance between initially inward-facing fastening components and the distance between the initially outward-facing fastening components both refer to the transverse linear distance between the fastening components. xe2x80x9cTransverse linear distancexe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the distance between two fastening components, measured in a straight line parallel to the transverse axis of the garment without regard to surface contours of the garment. There may or may not be any force exerted in the transverse direction at the time of measurement.
Fluid flow devices as described herein can also be oriented parallel to the pant transport plane. Such parallel fluid flow devices can be employed to transport the side panels in the machine direction while portions of the side panels are disposed at z-direction positions displaced from the pant transport plane. Parallel fluid flow devices can reduce friction and assist in straightening the side panels. Hence, in another embodiment, a method for positioning side panels during manufacture of a pant comprises: transporting a pant in a machine direction thus defining a pant transport plane and a z-direction perpendicular to the pant transport plane, the pant comprising at least one waist region comprising opposite side panels; transporting at least laterally outward portions of the side panels in the z-direction away from the pant transport plane while the pant is transported in the machine direction; positioning the side panels within internal passageways of fluid flow devices located on opposite sides of a machine center line, the internal passageways displaced in the z-direction outside the pant transport plane; and transporting the side panels within the internal passageways while at least laterally outward portions of the side panels reside outside the pant transport plane and the pant is transported in the machine direction.
In a further embodiment, a method for positioning side panels during manufacture of a pant comprises: transporting a pant in a machine direction thus defining a pant transport plane and a z-direction perpendicular to the pant transport plane, the pant comprising at least one waist region comprising opposite side panels; positioning the side panels within fluid flow devices located on opposite sides of a machine center line, each fluid flow device comprising walls defining an internal passageway, an entry slot to the internal passageway disposed toward the machine center line, and a fluid discharge region opposite the entry slot, the walls extending in the machine direction; creating a flow of fluid through each internal passageway from the entry slot toward the fluid discharge region; and transporting the side panels in the machine direction within the fluid flow devices while at least laterally outward portions of the side panels are displaced in the z-direction from the pant transport plane.
A further aspect concerns an apparatus for making garments. In particular embodiments, the apparatus comprises first and second conveyors adapted to transport a stream of discrete, partially assembled and folded pants sandwiched between the conveyors in a machine direction. The conveyors define a machine center line and a pant transport plane. Fluid flow devices, which are disposed transversely outward from the machine center line, each define a side panel transport path disposed at an angle to the pant transport plane.
In another embodiment, the apparatus comprises first and second conveyors adapted to transport a stream of discrete, partially assembled and folded pants sandwiched between the conveyors in a machine direction. The conveyors define a machine center line, a pant transport plane, and a z-direction perpendicular to the pant transport plane. The apparatus also comprises fluid flow devices transversely outward from the machine center line. Each fluid flow device defines an internal passageway, an entry slot to the internal passageway disposed toward the machine center line, and a fluid discharge region opposite the entry slot. Each internal passageway defines a reference surface that is displaced from the pant transport plane in the z-direction such that the internal passageways reside outside the pant transport plane. The amount of the displacement will vary depending upon the particular application and machine configuration. For example, each reference surface can be displaced from the pant transport plane in the z-direction by greater than 0 millimeters and less than about 50 millimeters, particularly by greater than about 10 millimeters and less than about 25 millimeters.
The terms xe2x80x9cairxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to refer to any gaseous substance, for example, air at ambient temperature. Where the specific application permits, the term xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d also includes any liquid medium.
The processes and apparatus described herein can be useful in making a wide variety of garments. The waist regions of such garments can have the same transverse width dimensions or have different width dimension. Moreover, the processes and apparatus can be applied to one or both waist regions. Accordingly, the term xe2x80x9cfirst waist regionxe2x80x9d can correspond to either the front or the back waist region.
The garment can be folded in half through the crotch region by a variety of mechanisms. It may be desirable to maintain separation of the side panels and separation of the fastening components while the product is folded in half. The fastening components can be engaged simultaneously or sequentially with folding of the pant.
The fastening components can comprise separate elements bonded to another component of the pant. Alternatively, the fastening components can comprise a portion of another element of the pant, such as the bodyside liner, the outer cover, separate side panels if employed, integral side panels if employed, a belt-type component extending transversely across the chassis if employed, or the like. Thus, unless otherwise specified, the term xe2x80x9cfastening componentxe2x80x9d includes both separate components which function as fasteners and regions of materials such as side panels, liners, outer covers or the like which function as fasteners. Moreover, a single material can define multiple fastening components to the extent that different regions of the material function as separate fasteners. The fastening components can be located on the side panels, between the side panels such as on the absorbent chassis, or a combination of the two. The fastening components can have any desired shape, such as square, rectangular, round, curved, oval, irregularly shaped, or the like. Each fastening component can comprise a single fastening element or multiple fastening elements.
The fastening components can comprise any refastenable fasteners suitable for absorbent articles, such as adhesive fasteners, cohesive fasteners, mechanical fasteners, or the like. In particular embodiments the fastening components comprise mechanical fastening elements for improved performance. Suitable mechanical fastening elements can be provided by interlocking geometric shaped materials, such as hooks, loops, bulbs, mushrooms, arrowheads, balls on stems, male and female mating components, buckles, snaps, or the like. In particular embodiments, the fastening components and mating fastening components comprise hook-and-loop fastening elements. One skilled in the art will recognize that the shape, density and polymer composition of the hooks and loops may be selected to obtain the desired level of securement between the fastening components and the mating fastening components. A more aggressive hook material may comprise a material with a greater average hook height, a greater percentage of directionally-aligned hooks, or a more aggressive hook shape.
A refastenable fastening system allows for easy inspection of the interior of the pant-like product. If necessary, the fastening system also allows the pant to be removed quickly and easily. This is particularly beneficial when the pant contains messy excrement. For training pants, the caregiver can completely remove the pant-like product and replace it with a new one without having to remove the child""s shoes and clothing.
The present invention can be used in the manufacture of a wide variety of absorbent and non-absorbent products, including training pants, swim pants, diaper pants, incontinence garments, feminine care products, health care garments, apparel for institutional, industrial and consumer use, or other garments. Absorbent articles are adapted to be worn adjacent to the body of a wearer to absorb and contain various exudates discharged from the body. The absorbent articles can be prefastened to provide a pant-like product for the user. The product can then be pulled on like a conventional training pant, and subsequently checked or removed with the ease of a diaper-like product. Moreover, the product may be applied like a diaper rather than like a pant. Supplemental releasable fastening means such as frangible point bonds may be employed to maintain the absorbent article in a pant configuration until the user intentionally disengages the fasteners.
Particular training pants suitable for use with the present invention are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/444,083, filed on Nov. 22, 1999 (corresponding to PCT application WO 00/37009 published Jun. 29, 2000) by A. Fletcher et al. and titled xe2x80x9cAbsorbent Articles With Refastenable Side Seams;xe2x80x9d which is incorporated herein by reference. This reference describes various materials and methods for constructing training pants. Training pants can also be constructed using the methods and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,464 issued Jul. 10, 1990 to Van Gompel et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,389 issued Jun. 16, 1998 to Brandon et al.; which are also incorporated herein by reference.
Within the context of this specification, each term or phrase below will include the following meaning or meanings.
xe2x80x9cBondedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be bonded together when they are bonded directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly bonded to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cComprisingxe2x80x9d is inclusive or open-ended and does not exclude additional, unrecited elements or method steps.
xe2x80x9cConnectedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, bonding, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be connected together when they are connected directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly connected to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cDisposablexe2x80x9d refers to articles which are designed to be discarded after a limited use rather than being laundered or otherwise restored for reuse.
xe2x80x9cDisposed,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdisposed on,xe2x80x9d and variations thereof are intended to mean that one element can be integral with another element, or that one element can be a separate structure bonded to or placed with or placed near another element.
xe2x80x9cElastic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celasticizedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celasticityxe2x80x9d mean that property of a material or composite by virtue of which it tends to recover its original size and shape after removal of a force causing a deformation.
xe2x80x9cElastomericxe2x80x9d refers to a material or composite which can be elongated by at least 25 percent of its relaxed length and which will recover, upon release of the applied force, at least 10 percent of its elongation. It is generally preferred that the elastomeric material or composite be capable of being elongated by at least 100 percent, more preferably by at least 300 percent, of its relaxed length and recover, upon release of an applied force, at least 50 percent of its elongation.
xe2x80x9cFabricsxe2x80x9d is used to refer to all of the woven, knitted and nonwoven fibrous webs.
xe2x80x9cFlexiblexe2x80x9d refers to materials which are compliant and which will readily conform to the general shape and contours of the wearer""s body.
xe2x80x9cForcexe2x80x9d includes a physical influence exerted by one body on another which produces acceleration of bodies that are free to move and deformation of bodies that are not free to move. Force is expressed in grams per unit area.
xe2x80x9cGraphicxe2x80x9d refers to any design, pattern, or the like that is visible on an absorbent article.
xe2x80x9cHydrophilicxe2x80x9d describes fibers or the surfaces of fibers which are wetted by the aqueous liquids in contact with the fibers. The degree of wetting of the materials can, in turn, be described in terms of the contact angles and the surface tensions of the liquids and materials involved. Equipment and techniques suitable for measuring the wettability of particular fiber materials or blends of fiber materials can be provided by a Cahn SFA-222 Surface Force Analyzer System, or a substantially equivalent system. When measured with this system, fibers having contact angles less than 90xc2x0 are designated xe2x80x9cwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophilic, while fibers having contact angles greater than 90xc2x0 are designated xe2x80x9cnonwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophobic.
xe2x80x9cIntegralxe2x80x9d is used to refer to various portions of a single unitary element rather than separate structures bonded to or placed with or placed near one another.
xe2x80x9cInwardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coutwardxe2x80x9d refer to positions relative to the center of an absorbent article, and particularly transversely and/or longitudinally closer to or away from the longitudinal and transverse center of the absorbent article.
xe2x80x9cLayerxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can have the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cLiquid impermeablexe2x80x9d, when used in describing a layer or multi-layer laminate, means that a liquid, such as urine, will not pass through the layer or laminate, under ordinary use conditions, in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the layer or laminate at the point of liquid contact. Liquid, or urine, may spread or be transported parallel to the plane of the liquid impermeable layer or laminate, but this is not considered to be within the meaning of xe2x80x9cliquid impermeablexe2x80x9d when used herein.
xe2x80x9cLongitudinalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransversexe2x80x9d have their customary meaning. The longitudinal axis lies in the plane of the article and is generally parallel to a vertical plane that bisects a standing wearer into left and right body halves when the article is worn. The transverse axis lies in the plane of the article generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The article as illustrated is longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction.
xe2x80x9cMemberxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can have the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cNonwovenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnonwoven webxe2x80x9d refer to materials and webs of material which are formed without the aid of a textile weaving or knitting process.
xe2x80x9cOperatively joined,xe2x80x9d with reference to the attachment of an elastic member to another element, means that the elastic member when attached to or connected to the element, or treated with heat or chemicals, by stretching, or the like, gives the element elastic properties; and with reference to the attachment of a non-elastic member to another element, means that the member and element can be attached in any suitable manner that permits or allows them to perform the intended or described function of the joinder. The joining, attaching, connecting or the like can be either directly, such as joining either member directly to an element, or can be indirectly by means of another member disposed between the first member and the first element.
xe2x80x9cOuter cover graphicxe2x80x9d refers to a graphic that is directly visible upon inspection of the exterior surface of a garment, and for a refastenable garment is in reference to inspection of the exterior surface of the garment when the fastening system is engaged as it would be during use.
xe2x80x9cPermanently bondedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements of an absorbent garment such that the elements tend to be and remain bonded during normal use conditions of the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cRefastenablexe2x80x9d refers to the property of two elements being capable of releasable attachment, separation, and subsequent releasable reattachment without substantial permanent deformation or rupture.
xe2x80x9cReleasably attached,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9creleasably engagedxe2x80x9d and variations thereof refer to two elements being connected or connectable such that the elements tend to remain connected absent a separation force applied to one or both of the elements, and the elements being capable of separation without substantial permanent deformation or rupture. The required separation force is typically beyond that encountered while wearing the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cRupturexe2x80x9d means the breaking or tearing apart of a material; in tensile testing, the term refers to the total separation of a material into two parts either all at once or in stages, or the development of a hole in some materials.
xe2x80x9cStretch bondedxe2x80x9d refers to an elastic member being bonded to another member while the elastic member is extended at least about 25 percent of its relaxed length. Desirably, the term xe2x80x9cstretch bondedxe2x80x9d refers to the situation wherein the elastic member is extended at least about 100 percent, and more desirably at least about 300 percent, of its relaxed length when it is bonded to the other member.
xe2x80x9cStretch bonded laminatexe2x80x9d refers to a composite material having at least two layers in which one layer is a gatherable layer and the other layer is an elastic layer. The layers are joined together when the elastic layer is in an extended condition so that upon relaxing the layers, the gatherable layer is gathered.
xe2x80x9cSurfacexe2x80x9d includes any layer, film, woven, nonwoven, laminate, composite, or the like, whether pervious or impervious to air, gas, and/or liquids.
xe2x80x9cTensionxe2x80x9d includes a uniaxial force tending to cause the extension of a body or the balancing force within that body resisting the extension.
xe2x80x9cThermoplasticxe2x80x9d describes a material that softens when exposed to heat and which substantially returns to a nonsoftened condition when cooled to room temperature.
These terms may be defined with additional language in the remaining portions of the specification.